Un Solo Latido
by Kjmima
Summary: Éramos amigos desde la infancia, pero algo que rompió esa amistad, una promesa rota, un matrimonio a la fuerza
1. Chapter 1

**_Un solo latido_**

Éramos amigos desde la infancia, pero algo que rompió esa amistad, una promesa rota, un matrimonio a la fuerza, y un gran odio a la persona que un dia que me dijo que a pesar de todo me apoyaría y lo que hizo fue matar nuestra unión. Pero hubo un milagro que todo lo cambio y puedo decir que los milagros existen y que son lo mejor que puede pasar.

* * *

Este es una nueva historia me se me vino a la mente y tengo que aprovechar y dije a mi misma hacer esta hermosa historia y ademas quiero agradecer a **mi beta Sofía Martínez del grupo FFTH** quien ella se encargara de revisar mis faltas de ortografía en los capítulos, así que muchas gracias Sofi por ayudarme en esta área y al grupo de FB de FFTH por ayudarnos en conseguir una chica beta para corregir los capítulos de las historia y espero que les guste esta nueva historia


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo beteado por**

** Sofía Martínez del grupo FFTH**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia, va con mucho cariño para todas mis lectoras, nuevas lectoras, y las fantasmitas, un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala y nos seguimos leyendo**

* * *

_**Edward Pov**_

Todo paso tan rápido, que nunca me imaginé que todo el amor que sentía por mi amiga, un amor de hermana, se convirtió en un gran odio, y ¿Por qué lo digo?, lo digo porque ella prometió ayudarme con mi verdadero amor y no lo hizo, apoyo la decisión de mis padres y los suyos y terminamos casándonos, y la verdad este matrimonio no es lo que yo me imaginé, y si ella lo sabe muy bien.

Toc, Toc,

-Pase.-dije mientras miraba la ciudad desde la ventana.

-Sr. Cullen, su padre y su suegro están esperando en la sala de conferencias junto con su esposa.-dijo mi secretaria, Angela Weber.

-Diles que ya voy.-les dije, y ella salió.

Me quede pensado que estará haciendo Beatriz en este momento, estará triste como yo, estará pensando en mí, o ya me olvidaría, claro que lo último si me duele, porque yo no la he olvidado. Salí de la oficina, y tome camino a la sala de conferencia, donde todos ya estaban reunidos, para negociar el siguiente embarca de telas, somos Cullen & Swan Company, la gran compañía aquí en Chicago donde exportamos las mejores telas y además confeccionamos las mejores cortinas con los diseños de mi hermosa madre, y mi suegra. Llegue al piso donde estaba la sala, salí, seguí caminado y entré todos estaban sentados y cuando Isabella me vio no dijo nada, solo se sentó a la par de su madre.

-Buenos días Edward.-dijo mi padre.

-Buenos días a todos.-lo dije en general. Todos contestaron buenos días.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para ver donde será nuestro próximo embarque de telas y gracias a James, hemos sabido que un mejor lugar es Italia.-dijo Charlie.

-Es una nueva oportunidad, para comenzar por allí.-dijo mi padre, Carlisle.

-Seria para esta compañía el comienzo de exportar lo mejor en esos países europeos.-dijo mi hermano Emmett.

-Que dices Edward.-me dijo Isabella.

-Pues estuve leyendo lo que me envió James, y me parece una nueva oportunidad, y además seria excelente ir a visitar a los compradores.-dije seguro.

-En eso estamos pensando Charlie y yo, y hemos decidido que tu Edward y tú esposa Bella podrían hacer el viaje, son los mejores preparados, y además conocen mejor el negocio.-dijo mi padre viendo a mí y después a Isabella.

La sala se quedó en un total silencio, Isabella se levantó y se fue a par a la ventana, sabiendo cual sería mi respuesta.

-Edward.-dijo mi madre preocupada.

-Todos saben mi respuesta.-dije a todos.

-Por favor Edward, llevan casados dos años y todavía sigues así.-dijo mi padre preocupado.

-No ves que fue lo mejor para todos, este matrimonio.-dijo Charlie con enojo.

-Carlisle, papá, basta ¿sí?, el ya tomo su decisión, además puedo hacer este viaje sola, como he hecho los demás, además esta vez Jacob quiere acompañarme.-dijo Isabella con tristeza.

-Valla, no me digas que el chucho, sigue atrás tuya.-le dije con burla.

-Basta Edward.-dijo Emmett.

-Edward, tu sabes que solo es mi amigo, y nada más, y además está a punto de casarse con Leah.-me dijo Isabella con enojo.

-Pues no me importa, lo único que me importa, es ese trato que se va a hacer con Italia y punto.-les dije a todos.

Nadie dijo nada, sabía que siempre mi familia quería que intentara volver amar a Isabella, pero no podía, el odio seguía creciendo dentro de mí, además sabían muy bien que este matrimonio no iba funcionar, y la verdad, no funciona.

-Si no hay nada más que hablar, es mejor seguir con nuestras labores.-dijo Isabella.

-Tienes razón hija.-dijo Renne, con preocupación.

Todos empezaron a salir menos mi padre, Charlie e Isabella, se quedaron parados los tres y nadie decía nada.

-Edward, quiero almorzar contigo por favor.-me pidió mi padre.

-No puedo Carlisle, ya tengo otro compromiso.

-Pues cancélalo, necesitamos hablar.-

-Pues lo siento, no lo puedo cancelar.-

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la cena.-dijo mi padre junto con Charlie.

-Eso quiere decir que ni llegaras a dormir a casa, cierto.-dijo Isabella viendo para otro lado.

-Estas en toda la razón, y no te preocupes, estaré bien cuidado, y entonces nos vemos en la casa de mis padres.-le dije con orgullo.

Cuando me di cuenta Isabella estaba empezando a derramar lágrimas, y la verdad no me importaba. Ella misma se lo había buscado.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, permiso.-dijo con la voz quebrada y salió de la sala.

Me quede un rato en la sala, ¿por qué tenía que hacer las cosas así?, si ella hubiera dicho que no, otra cosa seria esto, pero no, ella tuvo que aceptar la decisión de mis padres. Tenía que salir de aquí, así que le dije a Angela que se encargara de todo y salí a caminar a despejarme con todo esto, porque la verdad yo era el único que estaba sufriendo aquí.

* * *

En mi perfil puse un link donde podrán ver las imágenes de cada capitulo, o para serse una idea del capitulo, y nos seguimos leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guatemala 19 de agosto del 2013 **

**Buenas noches chicas, no me gustan dejar estas notas, pero por motivos de salud tendré que retirarme, el motivo es que por mucho estrés con los estudios y mi ministerio en la iglesia y por lo mismo me dio parálisis facial y gracias a Dios no fue tanto, pero siempre tengo que tomar mis precaución para que no pase más, y por lo mismo me tendré que alejar por un tiempo, y espero que me puedan comprender, y gracias por leer mis historias y pronto seguiré escribiendo, pero mientras tanto a descansar un poco y siempre les pido sus oraciones por mi salud, un fuerte abrazo desde Guatemala.**

**Keren Jemima Lopez Castro. **


End file.
